Deseo de Nochebuena
by Kissiee
Summary: Ella deseaba verle. El deseaba verla. ¿Que se lo impedía? La distancia... Pero la magia de un día especial podrá cambiar eso... One-Shot ¡Feliz noche buena!


Ha llegado la noche buena. Para algunos es una fecha muy especial ya que la pasan con su familia, con sus amigos o con esa persona especial. Para Runo Misaki ya no era especial ya que, aunque tenia muchísimas ganas de pasar esa noche-buena con aquella persona a la que tanto amaba, no podía. Su ser amado se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder estar con el. Dan Kuso aun se encontraba en New Vestroia. Seguramente ella pasaría la noche buena con sus padres, ya que Julie había ido a visitar a su familia y no volvería hasta año nuevo. Hacia ya tres años que no pasaba la noche buena con sus padres, este iba a ser el cuarto, pero claro, como Dan ya no estaba, tenia que volver a las viejas costumbres. Le echaba tanto de menos... Desde que se fue solo lo había visto una vez, y solo se quedó unos días.

-Runo, cariño, ¿Que regalo vas a pedir esta navidad?- Preguntó la madre de la chica. -Hoy es noche buena y aun no me has dicho lo que quieres.-

-No quiero nada.- Respondió Runo muy secamente.

-¿Estas segura?- Insistió la mujer. Runo asintió. -Bueno, si quieres pedirme algo hazlo, aun faltan unas horas para que las tiendas cierren.-

En realidad la chica le estaba mintiendo a su madre, si quería algo, pero dudaba que su madre lo pudiese conseguir. Subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana.

-Lo único que quiero...- Susurró la chica cabizbaja. -...es estar con el...- Acabó el susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en New Vestroia, ninguno de nuestros héroes sabia que se acercaba la navidad, de echo, en esos instantes estaban comiendo y hablando muy alegres, hasta que el joven Kuso estornudó y, para su mala suerte, lo hizo encima del plato de comida, arruinándolo todo. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír, incluido Shun.

-¡No tiene gracia! Mi comida...- Lloriqueó el chico mirando el estropicio.

-Si que la tiene- Dijo Shun riéndose. -Me recuerda a lo que te pasó aquel año que pasamos la noche buena todos juntos.-

-Es verdad.- Se burló Marucho riéndose a carcajadas. -Pero ese día no fue sobre tu plato, si no sobre el de Runo.- Acabó el niño para soltar otra carcajada.

Dan lo recordaba perfectamente, Runo se enfadó muchísimo por aquello, le dió una muy sonora bofetada y estuvo sin hablarle durante una semana

-¿Que es la noche buena?- Preguntó Baron muy curiosamente.

-Según la religión cristiana, es el día en el que nació el hijo de dios, y al día siguiente, es navidad.- Explicó Marucho.

-Y... ¿Que es la religión cristiana?- Preguntó Ace.

-Es una ideología que explica que un solo Dios creó la Tierra y la vida.- Volvió a explicar Marucho.

-¡Ah! Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de cosas, pero los científicos siguen investigando como comenzó la vida en Vestal.- Explicó Mira.

-Es un día muy especial para todos, por ejemplo, Dan lo pasa siempre con Runo.- Dijo Shun.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Gritó el chico. Todos lo miraron extrañados. -Bueno, yo la celebro con Runo y tu Shun siempre la celebras con Alice ¿Verdad?

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa!- Dijo Shun muy sonrojado.

-Pero en la Tierra ya debería haber pasado la noche buena.- Dijo Marucho.

-¡Oh! Pobre maestra Runo, ha pasado la noche buena sola.- Lamentó Baron.

-Lo dudo mucho, debe haber pasado la navidad esa con otro chico.- Aseguró Ace.

-¿Que insinúas?- Preguntó Dan mirando mal a su compañero.

-Vamos Dan, ¿No pensaras que sigue esperándote, verdad? Es mas que seguro que se ha hartado y que ahora este saliendo con otro chico.- Volvió a asegurar Ace con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Gritó Dan muy cabreado por las palabras de Ace. Después, salió corriendo de allí.

-¡Dan!- Le gritó Mira haciendo ademán de ir tras el pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Déjale solo.- Dijo Shun. -Necesita pensar.-

"¡Es imposible!" Pensaba Dan. "Runo no puede pasar la noche buena con otro" El chico cada vez estaba mas agobiado. "Pero ¿Y si...?"

* * *

En cambio, en la Tierra, todos estaban muy animados, bueno, casi todos...

-Runo, te he comprado ropa.- Decía la señora Misaki mientras sacaba de una bolsa un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas con dos pompones blancos colgando en el cuello, unas botas y dos gomas para el pelo del mismo color.

-Gracias mamá...- Dijo Runo con una fingida sonrisa.

Dos horas mas tarde, Runo ya se había puesto el vestido nuevo con las botas y se había echo sus típicas dos coletas con las nuevas gomas. Seguía susurrando "Deseo verle" mientras se cambiaba. En aquel momento, eso era lo único que quería.

El reloj marcaba las diez en punto y Runo tuvo un pequeño presentimiento que se hacia cada vez mayor. Si iba a aquel parque donde conoció a cierto chico, tendría una gran sorpresa. Runo salió corriendo hacia el parque sin pensarlo dos veces, dando la excusa de que iba a buscar una cosa que se había dejado en casa de una amiga. Cuando llegó, lo vió...

* * *

En New Vestroia, Dan siguió discutiendo con su mente mucho tiempo, hasta que llegó a una conclusión.

"Deseo verla." Pensó el chico. Al pedir ese deseo, de repente, comenzó a desaparecer. Cuando pudo reaccionar vió que ya no se encontraba en New Vestroia. Miró a su alrededor y no tardó en saber donde estaba. Se encontraba en el parque de delante de su casa. Aquel parque que le traía tantos recuerdos. Siguió observando a su alrededor cuando la vio. Una chica de pelo azul totalmente vestida de rojo que lo miraba como si fuese un extraterrestre. Se fijó bien en la chica y la reconoció. Era aquella persona que había deseado tanto ver, aquella a la que echaba tanto de menos.

La chica, por su parte, aun no se lo podía creer. Se acercó al chico como si fuese un espejismo, tenia miedo que desapareciese. Vió que el también se le acercaba corriendo. Se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron. Dan le tocó el pelo a Runo y ella le tocó la cara a el. Aun no lo creían.

-¿Como has...?- Dan no dejó que Runo acabara la pregunta.

-No lo sé... Solo sé que deseaba verte, ¡Y aquí estoy!- Respondió Dan muy contento.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, no quería pasar la noche buena sin ti.- Dijo Runo sonriendo.

-¿Hoy es noche buena?- Runo asintió. -¿Y con quien la ibas a pasar?- Preguntó Dan para asegurarse de que lo que dijo Ace fuese mentira.

-Con mis padres.- Respondió Runo. Dan suspiró de alivio. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, todo esta perfecto.- Aseguró Dan para volver a abrazar a Runo.

Estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo, sin soltarse de las manos, hasta que sonó el reloj del parque, marcando las doce.

-Esta es la mejor noche buena de mi vida.- Aseguró Runo volviendo a abrazar a su novio, pero hubo algo raro esa vez, el chico estaba... ¿Desapareciendo? -¡No! ¡Quédate! ¡No te vayas ahora!- Gritó la chica mientras observaba como el chico desaparecía.

-¡Runo! ¡ Prométeme que me esperaras!- Le dijo Dan, quien se quería quedar pero sabía en New Vestroia le necesitaban mucho mas.

-¡Te lo prometo! ¡Pero tu prométeme que volverás pronto!- Dijo Runo comenzando a llorar.

-¡Te lo prometo!- Gritó Dan, desapareciendo completamente.

-Es una promesa...- Pronunciaron los dos, el en New Vestroia y ella en la Tierra...

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz noche buena! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Y feliz año nuevo! Me ha picado la inspiración y aquí tenéis ¡Mi especial navideño! Hacia un mes ya que no escribía sobre Dan y Runo. Realmente lo echaba de menos. Este es mi primer One-Shot y espero que os guste mucho. Aun sigo buscando inspiración para volver a escribir un fic largo de Bakugan pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada. Bueno, seguiré buscando. Si tenéis dudas, quejas, o si simplemente os aburrís, dejadme una Review. (xD) Agradezco todas las Reviews que recibí en el fic anterior, realmente ese final lo tenía pensado desde que comencé el fic, no comenté nada sobre eso porque quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Y de nuevo repito que, ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan New Vestroia, ni ninguno de sus personajes, me pertenecen.


End file.
